


Full Of Surprises

by origamigf



Series: Kita Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Celebrations, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Surprise Party, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: Kita Shinsuke is having a hard day at work as an editor aside his esteemed friend Akaashi Keiji. When he returns home to relax for his birthday, he finds him home filled with his former teammates, delicious food, and presents on the coffee table.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Kita Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083158
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80
Collections: Kita Birthday week 2020





	Full Of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarazsho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rarazsho).



Things were not going as planned. Nothing seemed to work out despite the carefully planned schedule by bosses or constant check-ups with artists. He couldn’t seem to get ahold of his artists - any of them - which was not fun when you have your bosses breathing down your neck to make sure the artists are sending their work to be printed properly. He could feel a headache arising the moment he had walked into the office at nine o’ clock sharp as always, as he did everyday after saying goodbye to his boyfriend with a quick peck on the cheek and a short train ride away. It was frustrating. 

Looking up from his desk that was organized as much as it could be given the dire situation, he saw his familiar co-worker and friend, Akaashi Keiji. He recalled him briefly as Fukurodani’s setter. They hadn’t really managed to play against each other as the underclassmen’s days as a setter, never for practice (given the distance) and the match-ups usually lead to one of the teams losing before they had the chance to be on the same court. Even so, that team had something about them - their ace. A man who would smile wide and emit the level of happiness and joy he felt standing on the court, besides his teammates, ready to spike every ‘shitty’ or good toss the raven tossed his way. After becoming co-workers, they got closer than a simple head nod of respect or a glance here or there thrown each other’s way. 

They went out for coffee, walked each other home, rode the same train since they both lived near each other, and got lunch together. They exchanged numbers and chatted over text a reasonable amount, even if Atsumu constantly got jealous that he would text Akaashi back and not him. Akaashi actually invoked conversations and allowed a proper flow of words to be exchanged through the two of them. He couldn’t help it when Atsumu sent an array of emojis, crying about how much he loved or missed Kita. What is someone supposed to say outside of a short message? 

Akaashi was always a calmer person, similar to Kita himself. Maybe that’s why they got along so well and were able to be pleasant around each other for long periods of time with a wide variety of topics flowing between them? However, when he looked at him now, he could tell that being calm wasn’t an option for him. Everyone was racing over the place, dialing the number keys so hard Kita thought he might injure the phone with how many times he was impulsive calling, hanging up, and redialing. Papers were scattered across desks, laptops with a million different tabs open, and voices that were loud and abrasive when they finally managed to reach their destination. 

It was tiring and stressful, especially for someone like Akaashi. It wasn’t that he was just another employee like Kita, no, he had obviously joined at a later date than him. He had been aiming for the literature positions but ended up in this spot instead. That wasn’t the worst part. They had lost quite a few employees as of recently and Akaashi found himself becoming a replacement for the former assistant Chief-Of Editor. Kita refused the positions because frankly, he wanted to not be held down by the stress of the job and be able to go home at eight o’clock like he always did.

The bags under Akaashi’s eyes only confirmed his suspicions about how draining that job could be. He could only hope it gave back more than took from his friend. His dark eyes, twitching hands, and hoarse voice were enough to make him worry during a day like this, but at the end of it all, they can’t really stop artists from going off the map, much as they would like to. They can’t predict it either, and they sure as hell can’t properly prepare for it, otherwise, they would have done so by now.

Even when it feels like it’s not enough. Even when it feels like what they’re getting back isn’t worth all the sacrificing for the final project.

It’s a job. You do your time, you get paid. It’s a simple exchange. He’s always seen it that way. If you practice at something, you get better at it. If you take care of your health, your body tends to be stronger and work better. 

Even on your birthday, 

The black tie felt a little too tight on his neck, the collar of the button-up shirt sticking to his skin thanks to the heat of the summer. The air conditioning either wasn’t working or suddenly their bosses decided they liked to suffer with the rest of them. Summers in Japan were the worst, he had to admit. Even inside, he felt like he was being baked alive. While he stayed focused on work as much as he could, the little thought about heading home was in the back of his mind. He seriously could not wait to go home to relax with working air condition, 

This was frustrating as he dialed the artist’s number again into the keypad of the office phone, placing the phone against his ear. It rung and rung and rung. He waited and waited as it carried on before the universe seemed to give mercy on his soul. 

“H-Hello?” The timid voice of one of his authors came through instead of the dead tone and robotic voice asking for him to leave a message. Finally, he had gotten through to one of his artists. Improvement!

“Yes, this is Kita Shinsuke, your editor. I was wondering about the progress of this month’s release?” 

  
  


The day was long and hot. He felt uncomfortable in his skin, the button-up shirt he had ironed diligently the day before had grown sticky against his skin and clashed with the sweat of his body forced by the heat of the sun. His body felt tired and sore from the amount of time he had been on his feet and stuck at his desk. It was such a contradictory statement, but his back ached from being huddled against that desk, typing away and being in phone meetings with authors, and his feet ached from running around all day to meet with the printers with the new finished manuscript. Being an editor was quite the feat. 

“See you later, Shinsuke-san,” Akaashi said smiling, waving him by as they both stepped off of the train and onto the platform. He watched as Akaashi approached a bubbly, excitable taller man in the distance. He heard a faint call for Akaashi and watched as the Assistant Editor-In-Chief was immediately pulled into a hug as pink flooded his cheeks before putting distance between him and the smiling gentleman. Well, isn’t that quite the sight? 

Walking from the platform and the path towards his apartment, he let himself get lost in his thoughts. He wondered what he would have for dinner tonight. Licking his lips, he found himself missing his favorite meal. He craved for it and yearned for it, but he wasn’t that great at cooking it despite being pretty decent in cooking a lot of stuff. There’s a reason why he shops and does the cooking and Atsumu does not. Despite having a twin brother who excels in culinary skills, Atsumu utterly failed when it came to cooking the most basic of things. 

He’s even burned toast the one time Kita decided to sleep in on his off-day. He swears his boyfriend is more of a child than a well-respected athlete. He honestly wonders how he manages to do anything outside of volleyball without getting himself killed one way or another. 

‘He probably won’t be home tonight,’ Kita thought as he carried himself up the stairs of his apartment building. It wasn’t uncommon for Atsumu to eat dinner with his team or with a friend on short notice. He’s done it tons of time before. He even did it one their one year anniversary once and when he realized, he came home right away and apologized for days. It didn’t really bother Kita in all honesty, it was just one day like every other day. Why did it need to be special? Why did they have to make a big deal that they had been together for so long? 

After all, if they loved each other and worked hard to communicate properly, it’s no big surprise they would work out. Even so, Atsumu freaked out. It was a little cute if he had to be honest, so he let Atsumu play the fool. 

Sliding his key inside the keyhole of the door handle, he noticed noise coming from the inside of the apartment. Atsumu was a noisy person by all means but never to the point he could hear him chattering with others, so it couldn’t be that. Did he leave the television on before he left? It wouldn’t be the first time that idiot forgot to turn something off before leaving for practice. 

He stepped inside, raising a brow in confusion. The noise was there and louder obviously, but it didn’t sound like meaningless chatter of those god awful shows Atsumu likes to watch when he’s bored. It sounded like actual voices, extremely familiar ones in fact. Skeptical, he removed his shoes at the doorway and noticed more than just Atsumu’s there. Either Atsumu went on a shopping spree of run-down shoes today or he’s invited people over. 

What was happening? 

He tossed his keys on the small little table by the front door and placed his suitcase beside it before heading inside the main room. There, he found the entire room decorated. It was almost obnoxious. 

A large childish ‘Happy Birthday’ banner was hung up on their wall, balloons surrounding the room alongside a bundle of wrapped presents on the coffee table, completely blocking the view for anyone who wanted to watch television. Inside the main room, there sat Suna and Atsumu on the couch bickering as usual. 

“...What is this?” Kita said, announcing his presence. Everyone else seemed so absorbed in whatever they were doing that they didn’t even notice when he entered the apartment. Everyone immediately looked up, making Kita snap his neck towards the kitchen area where Osamu and Aran were behind the kitchen counter. He could tell they were cooking something and something oddly familiar by the smell of it. Was that…? “Are you making tofu hamburgers?”

Osamu nodded. “It’s your favorite right? Atsumu said it was, but knowin’ him, he’d be too dumb to be right.” 

“Hey, watch yerself over there ya ass!” Atsumu called from the couch, ready to fight his twin as usual. 

“Feisty as usual,” Suna chuckled, nudging Atsumu in the chest. “You were like this whenever a girl looked Kita-san’s way too.” 

His boyfriend flushed bright red at the accusations, backing up against the arm of the couch to get as far away from Suna he could. He stumbled over his words, “I - I did not! Yer lyin’! Don’t listen to him Kita-san!” 

“Are you sure about that?” Suna’s wicked grin seemed to widen at that. He could be quite the scary person whenever he wanted to, although, he never seem to interact with himself like that. He wasn’t sure why Suna held mercy towards him. He was even like this to his own boyfriend who was dutifully watching the patties as they sizzled in the hot pan over the stovetop, whistling and chattering away with Aran in the background. 

“Ya, I am in fact!” Atsumu yelled out. 

“Yer just sound dumb sayin’ that.” Osamu commented, glancing away from the stovetop to look over at his brother who was curled up on the couch. He immediately replied with a ‘Shuddup!’ as usual. 

“Well,” Suna took out his phone, waving it away cheekily. “This video of mine begs to differ. I believe you were ranting about Mei-chan making ‘moves’ on your ‘sweet’ Kita-san.”

Kita blinked, feeling out of his place even in his own home. What was happening? He watched Atsumu jumped from his end to Suna to reach for the phone, only further proving Suna’s point that it did happen. 

“Give me that, ya jerk! Ya said ya deleted it!” Atsumu whined, trying to grab the phone out of Suna’s hand who held it out of his reach.

“Hey, hey now. Don’t jump me, I’m not your lovely Kita-san!” Suna cackled, pushing Atsumu’s face backwards away from him. “Plus, ‘Samu is way cuter than you.”

“WE HAVE THE SAME FACE!” 

“Please don’t act like Kita-san views me the same way as he views you, romantically and otherwise,” Osamu scoffed at the other end while Aran laughed, gently patting Osamu’s back. 

“You all bicker as always, look at poor Kita-san! He’s confused,” Aran said, finally making Kita look up towards him and out of his own headspace of just watching this scene unfold in front of him. As always, Aran understands him best. 

“What is going on here? Why are you all here?” Kita asked, blinking. 

“Well, it is  _ your  _ birthday, Kita,” Aran chuckled, shaking his head. “‘Tsumu thought it would be a good idea to get us all together for a little small gathering instead of dropping presents off and saying a quick ‘happy birthday’, y’know?” 

He glanced over at Atsumu who sat still on the couch, hiding his face from Kita with his hands. Kita smiled. Atsumu, as much as he is an idiot, he’s a sweet idiot. “What exactly is all planned here?” 

“Well,” Suna drew out the word. “We got presents, ‘Samu made a cake, and he’s making your favorite so that’s on the schedule pretty much. Presents, foods, and chatting.”

“Well, sorry if it’s not the greatest - !” 

“I like it.” Kita smiled, “Today was a bit rough, so it will be great to relax with everything, but I really need to change first. It was quite hot today, and I really stink.”

“‘Tsumu will still say yer perfect,” Osamu huffed besides Aran who chuckled and shook his head at the comment. Atsumu, as predictable as ever, got up to fight him. 

“Oi, oi, leave my boyfriend to do his cooking!” Suna tugged on Atsumu’s shirt sleeves, grinning all the while. “Let’s chat about your confession to Kita-san back in the day? Do you remember how timid you were? You were just like a schoolgirl!” 

“I was not!”

Leaving them to bicker in the main room, he made his way towards the bedroom to get something to change into. 

Even as he removes the vile cloths, he can hear them all bickering down the hall. It makes him chuckle as he slips a sweater off his freshly-sprayed self. He makes his way to the bathroom, washing his face with the clean, refreshing cold water of the sink. He feels a little better. He’s barely been home for ten minutes and yet he’s starting to feel the stress of the day melt off him second by second. Friends are typically great for that, huh?

“I’m not the one who quit volleyball to become someone’s wife!” He watches as Atsumu shouts from the opposite side of the counter where Osamu is fixing up their dinner. He sighs. Even after all these years, they just can’t seem to get along without wanting to kill each other during conversations that would be civil to anyone else in the world. 

“Atsumu,” He calls out to him, making the setter jump. He turns to face him, his face flushed with an adorable pink at being caught arguing with his brother like a toddler. “Do you want the police to be called on us? You guys are noisy enough naturally, but if you carry on this way, we’ll undoubtedly get a noise complaint.” 

“Ooo~” Suna whistles from the couch, chuckling at Atsumu’s embarrassment. Aran makes a face like ‘I told you so’. He must have told the two idiots to calm down otherwise he was going to get mad by the expression he makes. 

“R-right.” Atsumu folds his arms, his face remaining the same shade of pixie pink. He looks good on him. He wouldn’t mind if he was like this more. He was always so adorable when he was timid. 

“Kita-san,” Osamu calls from across the counter, looking up at him. “Could ya two join Rin? I have almost everything done. It would just be easier…” 

“Ah, right.” Kita smiles, nodding. He grabs Atsumu’s hand, watching as the Miya twin stiffens. He snorts at that, leading him over to the loveseat near the same couch Suna is sprawled over. Sitting down beside him, he feels special. 

It’s his birthday, and he knows he’s lucky to have so many people want to celebrate his existence. People who went out of their way to make time for him, spend money on him, and let them know that the day he came into existence was worthy of celebration. 

“Oh, by the way,” Suna said, digging into pocket of his shorts. He grabbed a small item from inside and tossed it over to Kita. Kita blinks for a few seconds before his instincts click in for him, his hands surging forward to catch the small item in the combined palms of his hands pushed side by side. He stares down at the empty space in palms only taken up by a small black rectangle with a silver smaller square sticking out. It looks like a USB Drive. “Here’s your present from me, it was too small to wrap up but I think you’ll like it either way.”

Wait a minute, is it a flashdrive? 

“Huh? Yer couldn’t even bother to get him a proper one,” Atsumu grins cockily, like he’s caught Suna with his pants down. Kita rolls his eyes, gently holding the flashdrive between his fingers. What could be on it? 

“Unlike you, mine is original!” Suna stuck his tongue out at Atsumu, leaning his chest against the arm of the couch. Kita is convinced they’re both children at this point. “It’s a flashdrive with some images I thought Kita would be interested in seeing! Bonus videos too!” 

‘Bonus videos?’ Kita thinks, trying to imagine what could be on the small object. He’s confused until it hits him like a ton of bricks. It was only less than five minutes ago that Suna had uttered the sentence to further embarrass Atsumu but Suna, being Suna, was not above sharing his copies. 

_ “This video of mine begs to differ. I believe you were ranting about Mei-chan making ‘moves’ on your ‘sweet’ Kita-san.” _

He feels his face flush. Based on context clues, that means the flash drive most likely contains photos and videos of Atsumu, especially back when he was in highschool alongside Suna and the rest of his class. He closes his fist around the cartridge and holds it close to him. He can’t stop the wide grin on his face.

“Eh? What is it, Kita-san?” Atsumu frowns, looking down at Kita. “What the hell is that thing anyways?”

“Wow, I knew you were dumb, but I didn’t think it was this bad.” Suna cackled loudly, falling against the couch cushions. “So ‘Samu wasn’t exaggerating!” 

“Huh?! What’s that supposed to mean?” Atsumu snapped his head over to Suna, the anger overriding any curiosity he held beforehand. Kita presses his hand against his face to hide his little laugh at the site. He was too much sometimes. 

“Guys, keep the noise down,” Aran complained once more, bringing in plates with each of his hands. Beside him is Osamu, who is also doing the same as he hands Suna a plate who accepts it happily. 

“He started it!" Atsumu huffs, taking the plate from Aran gratefully. Kita follows suit, smiling up at him. 

“Thank you, Ojiro-san.” Kita says softly as he places the plate carefully on his lap. Plates are passed out until everyone has one of their own, sitting around in the main room with Osamu’s diligent cooking wafting up the place with its delicious scent. Kita brings his hands together, saying thanks for the food before finding himself enjoying the same meal he had been craving for an hour beforehand. 

The smile on his face is starting to hurt. It aches from how wide it is, but how can Kita not smile? His friends surrounded him, his boyfriend’s warm presence comforts his side, and laughter rings through the room, even in the form of endless bickering. Sometimes, it feels like they’re all still in highschool. They never did grow up, huh?

Even as birthdays continue to pass, they remain the same. They’re still just as stupid and lost in their path but together all the same. Laughter rings whenever they gather and bickering annoys the older part of their friend group. Everything is the same, and yet it’s so different. They’ve grown as people. Some stayed for the passion of the game, pushing themselves forward and training to get better each and every day. Some have other passions they’d rather push after. They’ve grown braver and more honest with their feelings, no longer hidden by the shame of their fast-paced hearts around each other. Holding hands no longer seems as much as a death sentence as before, even if the world doesn’t quite understand them. 

They’ll continue to change, to grow, and become a better person. Birthday after birthday, that’s what they’re meant to do. 

Kita couldn’t be happier with that in mind. 

“Open my present next, Shinsuke,” Aran says politely, handing his present to his best friend. Kita feels giddy, like a child on Christmas morning, as he unwraps the present. He ignores Atsumu’s childish whining about how he ‘neatly unwraps’ things and how it’s going to ‘take forever’. He isn’t quite a mess like Atsumu. He has some class, after all. 

Underneath that careful wrapping and inside the decorative box is a plushie. It’s adorable. It’s white and gray. He gently wraps his hands around it as he takes it out of the box. On the plushie, there’s a nametag. ‘Kita-kitsune’, it reads written in Aran’s familiar handwriting. Chuckling, he holds it close to his chest. 

He looks towards Aran, who smiles back in reply, “I saw it at the market a while back and I couldn’t help but think it looked just like you.”

“You’re right, it does look like me!” Kita says, looking back down at the plushie. It’s soft against his fingertips. The softness reminds him of a feather. “Thank you so much, Ojiro-san.”

“Of course.” Aran’s smile widens. 

Atsumu reaches towards the table where the presents are gathered, handing one to Kita as he places the plushie beside him. He grabs it, reading that it’s from Osamu. He’s going to have his present be last, huh? 

He gently unwraps the thin present, much to his partner’s dismay. As the wrapping falls, the present is revealed underneath the warmth of the lighting of the main room. The cover looks polished, almost as if it’s completely new but it has to be handmade. This is Osamu’s handwriting after all. It was some kind of book. Flipping it open, the table of context already lets him know that it’s a cookbook. A cookbook with all of his favorite dishes with their own pages. 

“A cookbook really?” Atsumu snorts from beside him. He places the book on his lap before going to pinch Atsumu’s side who hisses in reply. 

“This...is amazing.” Kita says, tracing the outline of the cover for the cookbook.”Thank you. I’m not the greatest at cooking, and I’m no master of course, so something like this means a lot. I don’t even know how to make some of these. We always just get it when we stop by your restaurant or another of our favorites. This means a lot.” 

Osamu, who was minding his own business while munching away at the last of his hamburger, nodded. “I thought ya would enjoy somethin’ useful.” 

Kita grins wider at that. The fact they are able to gauge him and understand him to such a level when they decide upon their presents for today makes him glow with joy. 

“Now, finally!” Suna huffed, “Let’s see this perfect present of yours Atsumu.”

Atsumu flushes red at the comment, shifting on the couch. It takes him a second before he goes to grab it, handing it off to Kita with shaking fingertips. What could have him so nervous?

It’s a jacket. He stares down at it. It’s simple really. It’s red and black, like their old school’s color. It even has Kita’s old number on it, but he knows this isn’t his jersey. It can’t be. He understands that but why?

“This…” Atsumu squeezes his eyes close. “This one doesn’t cause static!” 

‘What?’ Kita blinks.

“Huh??” Suna seems to be on the same page as him.

“He just...hates winter because he has to wear jackets, and he hates static so I just...found one that doesn’t cause that.” Atsumu fiddled with his fingers as he looked down at his lap, the burning of his face getting worse with each second that everyone’s eyes is on him. “It’s customizable, so I just paid extra.”

Kita snorts, laughing out loud. 

Of course Atsumu would do something so stupid and silly as this. Of course he would go out of his way to get something from Kita’s past that used to make him uneasy. Of course he would go and remake it in order for him to be able to enjoy it because he was unable to back then. Only Atsumu Miya would do those sorts of things.

But maybe, because of all that unpredictability and utter impulsivity, that’s why he fell in love with him.


End file.
